Hidden Meanings
by lahmrh
Summary: K/S. During a shore leave on Vulcan, an unexpected hospital trip leads to revelations for Kirk and Spock.


Author's Note: Written for delphipsmith for the Happy Trekmas exchange.

 **Hidden Meanings**

Kirk sighs happily as he dangles his feet in the water. When Spock first invited him to go camping on Vulcan during their shore leave, he was intrigued but wary. Vulcan isn't known as a tourist destination, and his last visit there wasn't exactly a ringing endorsement for the place.

Still, regardless of the issues, this is still the planet Spock grew up on, and Kirk admits to a certain amount of interest in it because of that. And despite his doubts it's actually turning into a particularly enjoyable trip.

They're camped under a tree near an oasis, and while it's very hot, the shade makes it bearable. At Spock's advice they've lapsed into the kind of routine that early Vulcans would have maintained – they explore during the early morning and late afternoon hours, and rest during the middle of the day when the sun is highest. When the sun goes down, they retreat to the tent where they play chess or cards or just sit and talk until they feel like going to sleep. Then they get up the next day and do it all again.

All in all, it's a not unpleasant way to spend a shore leave, and it's nice to spend some time alone with Spock, just the two of them. Even Spock seems to be enjoying himself. Kirk still hasn't forgotten the look on his face that morning when they caught sight of a rare silver bird flying near the mountains.

According to Spock, the area is a common stop for travellers, but they haven't seen any in the few days that they've been here. In fact they haven't seen another soul since they beamed down three days ago. They could be the only people on the planet, and he'd never know the difference. It's a strangely freeing feeling.

Right now it's the middle of the afternoon and Kirk is trying to keep himself cool as he waits for the sun to go down enough for them to explore. Their hikes are his favourite part of this trip, listening as Spock teaches him about his home planet and the plants and creatures that live there.

He glances sideways at the still figure. Spock has decided to take the opportunity to meditate, and Kirk can't help but feel a little honoured that Spock feels comfortable enough with him to do so openly, instead of retreating to the tent. That, more than anything else, shows the trust Spock has in him.

As if aware he is being watched, Spock opens his eyes. His lips curve upwards faintly as he looks at Kirk, and Kirk can't help but smile back.

"Good meditation?" he asks.

"Adequate," Spock replies. "And intriguing. I have never meditated in front of anyone before. Your presence was not as disruptive as I expected. It was, in fact, curiously calming."

Kirk isn't quite sure whether that's a compliment or not. He takes a swig from the canteen beside him, then strips off his shirt. "I think I'm going to go for a swim," he says. "Then maybe you can show me that cave you promised yesterday."

"Perhaps," Spock replies. "But we will have to take flashlights. I am not certain we will get there and back before the sun sets."

"Fine by me," Kirk replies, before pushing himself off the bank and into the water.

The water isn't cold, the way it would be in a lake on Earth, but it's still cool enough to be refreshing. Kirk sticks mostly to the sides, where there's a decent amount of shade, but does a few quick laps back and forth just to stretch his muscles. It's a relatively small body of water, only around fifty metres across, so swimming across it takes almost no time at all.

After circling the pool twice, he returns to where he left Spock and pulls himself back onto the bank. "Ah, now that's refreshing," he says. He grabs his towel off the ground and begins rubbing himself dry.

"I have prepared our bags," Spock tells him. "We can leave whenever you are ready."

"Great," Kirk replies. "Just let me get dressed, and we can go."

It doesn't take him long to pull on a loose, long sleeved shirt, pants, and boots, and to grab a hat to protect him from the sun. His hair is still damp, but it'll dry quickly in the heat. When he is ready, he slings the backpack Spock has prepared over his shoulder, and they set off towards the mountains.

Kirk takes frequent sips from his canteen as they walk. The first day they were here he overextended himself and nearly ended up with heatstroke, and since then he's been much more conscious of the need to stay cool and keep hydrated. As has Spock, who insists on taking breaks every so often so that Kirk can rest.

It's on one of these breaks that Spock suddenly gasps in pain and clutches at his hand. Kirk looks over in time to see some kind of insect flying away, and an obvious green bump on the back of Spock's hand. "What was that?" he asks. "Did it bite you?"

Spock's face is unusually pale. "Stung," he corrects. "It was a rak'sark, and I am allergic to their stings, so I believe you should call for medical attention."

There's already a slight wheeze to his breath, and his hand has begun to swell alarmingly. Kirk scrambles for his communicator.

"It's okay," he soothes, as he taps in the code for the medical services. "It'll be okay. Just keep breathing."

Thankfully he gets through immediately, and the dispatcher on the other end tells him that a medical team is on its way.

Looking at Spock, Kirk can only hope they get here soon. His skin has gone from pale to flushed, and his breathing is rapidly becoming laboured. Despite Spock's stoic façade, Kirk can tell that he's worried by the situation, and he can't blame him. He had a similar reaction to a poisoned weapon a few years back, and the feeling of not being able to breathe was terrifying.

"Here," he says, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Spock's back. "Lean on me."

Spock hesitates, then does so. One hand clutches at Kirk's shirt as he struggles for breath.

The noise of beaming cuts through the air, and Kirk looks up in time for two healers in blue and white robes to appear in front of him. He doesn't think he's ever been so glad to see someone in his life.

"Move aside," one of them tells Kirk. He does so, and they examine Spock's hand briefly before laying him flat and injecting a hypospray into his thigh. Epinephrine, Kirk assumes.

"He's half human," he tells them. "If that matters."

"We are aware of Commander Spock's unique physiology," one of the healers says without looking up. "It has been taken into account."

Kirk isn't sure he likes the man's tone, but he doesn't have the chance to say anything before the other healer flips open a communicator and says something in Vulcan. Kirk feels the familiar sensation of beaming, and a second later the four of them are materialising in the lobby of a hospital. The healers move Spock, who is now unconscious, onto a stretcher, and begin pushing him towards a doorway. Kirk follows, only to be held back before he can reach Spock's side.

"You will stay here," one of the healers tells him.

Kirk drags his gaze away from Spock long enough to plead with the healer. "But I'm his friend. His-" Dammit, what was that Vulcan word Spock taught him once? Ah, that was it, "His _t'hy'la_."

The healers exchange looks. "You are _t'hy'la_ to Spock?" one of them asks.

Kirk nods. "That's right."

The healer makes a gesture, and Kirk is released. "Come."

He follows them into a small room and stays well back as Spock is laid on a diagnostic bed and injected with another hypospray. Spock regains consciousness a few seconds later, and one of the healers asks him a few questions in Vulcan, which Spock answers in the same language. Kirk doesn't know what they're saying, but it seems to be enough to satisfy the healers.

He tears his eyes away from Spock as one of them comes over to him. "He is out of danger," she says. "We will continue to monitor him, but the reaction has been treated and there should be no lasting damage. You will stay with him until I return."

"Thank you," Kirk says. He knows Vulcans don't generally bother with thank yous, but he can't help but say it anyway.

The healers file out, leaving Kirk alone with Spock. He steps over to the side of the bed and looks down at Spock, studying him. Spock's hand is still swollen, but it's beginning to subside, and his breathing seems much improved. "How are you feeling?" Kirk asks.

"Better," Spock says. "Although I regret that we will not be visiting the mountains this evening." He frowns. "In retrospect I should have considered that something like this might occur, but rak'sark are rare this time of year. I didn't think it would be an issue."

"I don't care about that," Kirk assures him. "I'm just glad you're all right. You _are_ all right?" he adds anxiously.

"Yes, Jim," Spock replies, his eyes warm. His fingers curl around Kirk's, sending a flash of affection through the touch.

Kirk squeezes back, then pulls his hand away gently.

"There's something I want to ask you," he says. "When we first got here, the healers didn't want to let me stay with you. I told them I was your friend, but it didn't make any difference. Then I told them I was your _t'hy'la_ …"

"Ah," Spock says.

"Yes," Kirk replies. "It doesn't just mean 'friend', does it?"

"It can," Spock tells him. "But the common assumption would be of a more… intimate relationship."

"Like lovers?"

Spock glances away, the tips of his ears turning green. "Indeed."

Kirk smiles, taking Spock's uninjured hand between both of his. "And is that… something you might be interested in?"

When Spock doesn't answer straight away, he adds, "Because, for the record, I wouldn't object."

Spock's head jerks to look at him. "You…?" His eyes are wide.

Trusting his instincts, Kirk brings Spock's hand to his lips and kisses the fingers. "What d'you say?" he asks. "Shall we give it a shot?"

He watches as Spock's expression changes from surprise to affection and warmth. "I would like that," Spock says.

Kirk grins, and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
